Marksman
Appearance Marksman (Ambushers in the novels) is a Elven archer. In the manhua he wears a large hat which covers his eyes and a purple robe. Personality Synopsis Odd Squad arc Marksman and the other members of Dark Phantom were first seen shortly after Odd Squad had defeated a number of dragons in Rampaging Dragons' Valley. They had come up to ask how they had attracted so many dragons when Prince tried to act like a gangster to scare them off and called Ming Huang a girl. This caused Ming Huang to kick Prince below the belt. Gui then slapped Ming Huang and pinned him with his foot. Then both teams got into an all out fight. Marksman spent the fight protecting Ming Huang and attacking the members of Odd Squad especially Doll and Gui. He was then killed before Ming Huang unleashed Heaven's Nine Fury killing all the members of Odd Squad but Prince. Shortly afterward, Wicked sent Odd Squad a notice of challenge for a rematch between the two teams during the Adventurers' Tournament that was about to take place. Tournament arc Marksman and his teammates were able to fight and win their way to the finals of the Adventurers' Tournament. They decided to team up with Odd Squad for the final match to improve their chances of winning. Dark Phantom and Odd Squad under the guidance of Ugly Wolf, took on a number of large mobs to simulate the conditions of the final match. During one of these training sessions, Prince who was being used for bait, fell off a cliff. Badly injured, but not dead, he sent a message to his teammates telling them what happened. They then told Dark Phantom what had happened. Dark Phantom agreed to help them search, so they all headed out to find Prince. Shortly afterward, the two teams split so that they could each undergo their own special training. Marksman was next seen at the final match of the tournament. Dark Phantom had also decided to use a strategy of escaping similar to Odd Squad's, so they split up into three teams: Wicked with Ming Huang, Feng Wu Qing with Black Lily, and Marksman with Playboy. For most of the match, Ming Huang and his teammates tried to keep a low profile and not fight when possible. Near the end of the fight when Prince wanted to help Nan Gong Zui after "betraying" him. This caused both Odd Squad and Dark Phantom to jump into the fray and start attacking. Ming Huang unleashed his Heaven's Nine Fury spell killing or seriously injuring the remaining players. At the end of the match only Dark Phantom and Odd Squad remained. During Prince's swordfight with Wicked, Marksman managed to hit him in the knee injuring him so that when Wicked attacked him it missed his heart. By doing this, Marksman left himself wide open and was then killed by a series of arrows from Gui. Then Ming Huang unleashed Heaven's Nine Fury just as Yu Lian unleashed her Meteor Shower. The two spells collided killing all the remaining players but Lolidragon (who had burrowed underground) and Feng Wu Qing. Lolidragon was then able to stomp Feng Wu to death making Dark Phantom the runners up for the tournament. Nan Gong Zui arc He along with the other members of Dark Phantom joined Odd Squad and became members of Infinite City. Gui/Wicked Side-story arc He helped look for Prince after he fell off a cliff. Equipment Marksman wields a crossbow. Powers & Abilities Attack Skill *'Twin Shot (''Twin Arrows):''' Shoot two arrows at his opponent at the same time. Twin_arrows.jpg|Twin Shot Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Avatar Category:Elf Category:Archer Category:Dark Phantom zh:狙擊手